you kissed my heart, you know
by lkomaeda
Summary: this is a 30 day otp challenge with shuuneki as my test subjects! 30 days of shuuneki and kisses, cuddles and probably some kind of serious injuries along the way. this is my first tokyo ghoul fanfic and it has a lot of mistakes because im not very good with these two so pls be gentle do not kill me
1. holding hands

_i found another 30 day otp challenge and seeing as shuuneki has become my new favourite thing i'm gonna do it! i'm not actually very good at writing either of them so this is kinda practise for me so pls be gentle with me if i've gotten them completely wrong! _

_but ye in every one of these they're already in a relationship i guess, day one was holding hands and it was pretty easy! i hope you enjoy and if you have anything to say on how i could improve please tell me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1- Holding hands<strong>

Kaneki rarely shows affection in public, especially not to Tsukiyama. He can't tell if it's because Kaneki is too embarrassed to show him affection, or if he just doesn't want to publicly show affection to _Shuu._ Probably both.

So whenever they're walking home, cups of coffee in each of their hands, Tsukiyama almost has a heart attack when Kaneki slowly links their fingers together. He chokes on his coffee and hears Kaneki laugh, shuffling closer to him as they walk.

"Kaneki-kun, you do realise we are in public, right?"

"Yeah." Kaneki says, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Why are you being so affectionate all of a sudden?"

Kaneki stays silent for a few seconds as they walk, and he knows that Tsukiyama wants an actual answer, so he sighs.

"Those girls," he says, looking across the street at a group of girls, standing together outside a café. "They kept looking at you. I think they like you."

Tsukiyama laughs, letting go of Kaneki's hand and wrapping an arm around his waist. "So you were jealous?" He asks, hearing Kaneki sigh and lean against him.

"Maybe. So what if I was?"

"I think it's cute."

Kaneki mumbles a quick "Shut up." and removes Tsukiyama's hand from his waist, holding it by his side again.

They walk the rest of the way home like that, both content with holding hands as they walk down the streets, and they're too busy talking and smiling that they don't realise they passed their house. They can walk for another while, Tsukiyama decides, holding Kaneki's hand tighter.

* * *

><p><em>as always, if you have a request or want to tell me how to improve you can tell me here or on my tumblr, lkomaeda or my writing blog n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a! have a nice day!<em>


	2. cuddling

_dAY 2! this one isn't that good and i am well aware of that fact but at least i did it and i am here ready to present it to my lovely children ;-; this one was so much fun to do though and the prompt was cuddling and shuuneki cuddles are what i live for so this was great_

_i hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2- Cuddling somewhere<strong>

Tsukiyama feels Kaneki shiver, and he moves the blanket over so that Kaneki has most of it.

"Are you cold?" He asks, watching Kaneki wrap the blanket further around himself and snuggling into Tsukiyama's side. He shakes his head as he nuzzles into Tsukiyama's neck, linking both of their hands together.

They were watching a movie, but it finished about an hour ago. They were too lazy to go change the DVD so they just let the title menu play over and over while they cuddle, and neither of them mind that much.

Tsukiyama is warm, and Kaneki tries to get as close to him as possible to steal his body heat. Sometimes, he thinks that his warmth is the only reason Kaneki stays with him, just to leech his body heat, and he honestly wouldn't be surprised.

He feels the smaller boy shiver again, and pulls him closer until he's practically in Tsukiyama's lap, and Kaneki seems to have no problem with it as he snuggles closer and sighs when Tsukiyama starts playing with his hair.

The longer his hair is played with, the sleepier Kaneki gets, and eventually he falls asleep in his boyfriends lap, Tsukiyama still playing with his hair. It isn't long before Tsukiyama falls asleep too, with one hand in Kaneki's hair and the other holding his hand and he knows when they wake up they'll be in pain and Kaneki will be cranky, but he can't bring himself to care right now.

* * *

><p><em>as always if you have any kind of suggestion or advice please let me know either here or on one of my tumblrs lkomaeda or n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a! have a lovely day!<em>


	3. gaming or watching a movie

_well this one was actually super hard to do wow but I DID IT! im still not great at writing either of these two and i feel like i needa keep mentioning this bc i feel like you'll all make fun of me for being so bad at this but i chose watching a movie instead of gaming, guess what movie they gon' watch hHEHEHE_

_please enjoy lovelies!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3- Gamingwatching a movie**

Tsukiyama isn't afraid of a lot of things. His main fears consist of spiders, crabs and Kaneki when he's angry. He most definitely isn't afraid of scary movies, and he makes sure he reminds Kaneki of that fact every five seconds while they get the movie ready, and Kaneki pretends to believe him.

No more than five minutes into the film, Kaneki is giggling and Tsukiyama is gagging. His boyfriend seems to find no problem with the movie, but Tsukiyama honestly thinks he might vomit.

"Is that a centipede? Why is there a centipede?"

"Tsukiyama, the movie is called the human centipede, what the fuck do you _expect?_" Kaneki sighs, keeping his eyes locked on the screen. "Also, why are you so surprised to see a centipede, please tell me you've seen a centipede before."

"Yes, of _course _I have," Tsukiyama says, rolling his eyes "but I've never seen one that _close, _do you think I'm dirty or something?"

Kaneki hits him on the side of the head and continues watching, and he shuts up immediately.

He's quiet for a few more minutes until he sees the actual _human _centipede, and he hides his face in Kaneki's shirt.

"Kaneki-kun," he whines, "this is so disgusting, please can we turn it off?"

"No." Kaneki mumbles, and he has a look in his eyes that only serial killers should have and he has never been more terrified of his boyfriend.

Eventually, after a lot of disgusted noises and crying, Kaneki turns the movie off and finally lets Tsukiyama have a break. He hears him sigh out of relief, and laughs as he pulls out another DVD.

"Don't sound so happy, we're watching the first one later."

"Why did we watch the second one first? More importantly, why did we watch the second one _at all?_"

Kaneki just laughs and then suddenly stops, looking at the floor underneath the coffee table. "Hey, Tsukiyama, what is that?"

"Hm, what?" He leans down beside Kaneki, peering under the table, and suddenly he hears Kaneki scream. As he looks up, Kaneki throws something at his face and it takes all of ten seconds to realise it's a _centipede _and Tsukiyama has never screamed louder.

Kaneki cackles as his boyfriend leaps back and flails his arms, and the look of pure terror on his face is probably the best thing Kaneki has ever seen.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, really. I hate you."

"I'll bring the centipede back."

Kaneki immediately jumps up, grabbing the rubber toy from the floor and wiggling it at Tsukiyama, causing him to screech and flap around. Kaneki chase him with it, almost crying with laughter while his poor boyfriend cries with fear, and he's pretty sure he'll be single when Tsukiyama finds out what Kaneki left under his pillow.

* * *

><p><em>as always if you have any advice or tips, requests or just want to be friends please let me know here or go to either of my tumblrs, lkomaeda or n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a! have a wonderful day and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!<em>


	4. on a date

_I MISSED A FEW DAYS IM SORRY i was busy and sad so i missed like two days i think? if i counted right? so u get three chapters in one day hopefully! on a date was this prompt and this is bad but i like it and im happy with it so everyone can DEAL_

_please anjoy and have a nice day!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4- On a date<strong>

Even though they've been dating for a while, Tsukiyama rarely takes Kaneki out on dates. The closest they ever get to dates are the days they go get coffee together, and even then those don't really count as dates seeing as they happen every few days.

So Tsukiyama decides to take him out for once. They're not going anywhere special, probably just go and get coffee as usual and maybe walk for a while. It's nothing fancy or special, but they'll be out together so he figures that's what counts.

They leave the house, linking both of their hands together and heading down the street towards a small coffee shop. It's usually crowded inside, so Tsukiyama runs in while Kaneki waits outside, shivering and bundling up in his coat. Once his boyfriend runs out, they begin walking while they sip their coffee, Kaneki sighing as it warms him up and Tsukiyama smiling at the small bundle of shivers that is his boyfriend.

Eventually, they both stop at a small park and sit for a while. It's freezing, and things are beginning to ice over, so they both huddle together a little to try and keep their warmth.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We should make this a date."

Kaneki smiles, and Tsukiyama can't help but smile himself when he sees the smaller boy nod.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

Tsukiyama laughs and looks over at the fountain, covered in ice, and then looks back at Kaneki.

"You know what else we should do?"

"Hm?"

"We should walk on that ice and see if it breaks."

Kaneki sighs. For someone in his twenties, he really acts like a child sometimes, but Kaneki can't say he minds. But even if it is childish, Kaneki won't say no to pushing his boyfriend over on the ice, so he says yes and jumps up.

Kaneki steps on the ice first, Tsukiyama holding his hand so he doesn't fall. The ice hasn't broken yet, so Kaneki can assume he's light enough to walk on it and slowly waddles along. "C'mon," he says, pulling Tsukiyama onto the ice with him. "Don't make me waddle on the ice alone. If it breaks I'm not going down on my own."

Tsukiyama sighs, but slowly stands on the icy fountain, almost slipping and dragging Kaneki down too. He hears Kaneki mumble for him to be careful, and he notices the ice where he slipped is beginning to crack. The fountain isn't very deep, probably just above their ankles, but both of them would rather not get their shoes wet and possibly freeze to death. Both of them slowly walk along the ice, Kaneki laughing every time Tsukiyama almost falls and then yelping whenever he threatens to drag Kaneki down too. Tsukiyama thinks it's pretty fun actually, until Kaneki shoves him.

Honestly, Kaneki didn't _mean _to shove him as hard as he did, he just wanted him to slip. But there he goes, flopping down and the ice is breaking and now he's soaked and screaming at Kaneki, who doubles over laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" And there he goes, crying again as Tsukiyama sits up in the icy water, little droplets coming off his hair.

"Kaneki-kun, watch where you put your feet," Tsukiyama says, taking the chance to grab Kaneki's foot and pull him down while he screams.

Even though they're both soaking and freezing in ankle deep ice water, they're both laughing and Kaneki splashes some water at Tsukiyama, who splashes more back at him.

"Okay, maybe we should go home." Kaneki says, shaking his head and letting some of the water fly out of his hair. His boyfriend nods, and they both slowly walk home, trying to not freeze to death, and even though they're pretty sure they'll both have colds after this they keep laughing, and they think they might have to go on more dates soon.

* * *

><p><em>as always, if you have anything to say or want to talkask for something, you can tell me here or use my tumblrs lkomaeda or n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a! have a wonderful day_


	5. kissing

_ok so this shouldve been up yesterday but yoloswag ahahah this is day 5, which was kissing! day 6 isn't finished yet but it'll be up later because i missed the last two days so i had to work on these first! have fun my dears_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5- Kissing<strong>

Tsukiyama's lips are soft, Kaneki thinks, when he wakes up to his boyfriend kissing him. He grumbles something about it being early and kisses back, running one hand through his hair.

"Why am I getting kisses so early in the morning?" He asks once they pull away, smiling at how dumb Tsukiyama looks with his messy hair.

"Because I enjoy kissing you. Is that a bad thing?" Tsukiyama says, leaning over to give Kaneki a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's not. And in fact, I think I might want more."

Tsukiyama smiles, and wastes no time in kissing Kaneki again, sighing against his lips. He feels Kaneki kiss back, moving his lips against his, and it felt perfect.

Kaneki always gets butterflies when Tsukiyama kisses him. His stomach twists and he feels lightheaded and his entire body feels warm, and no matter how many times they kiss he feels the exact same way. He's pretty sure Tsukiyama knows this, because the moment Kaneki kisses back his boyfriend kisses him harder, one hand always going to tangle itself in his hair.

They both pull away again for air, and Kaneki gives Tsukiyama a small kiss on the lips before he rolls over again.

"Kaneki-kuun!" Tsukiyama whines, grabbing him by the waist and rolling him back around.

"Please, Tsukiyama, just let me sleep." He groans, leaning in to kiss the dumb pout off his lips.

His boyfriend huffs, but sighs and snuggles him closer. "Fine. When do you want me to wake you?"

"About an hour, hour and a half maybe. And i _promise _I'll kiss you more when I wake up, now let me nap."

Tsukiyama laughs, and lets Kaneki roll back over and sleep, slowly playing his his hair until he hears him snore gently, and he was supposed to wake Kaneki in an hour but now he's asleep, so he figures they can nap together for a little while. He can kiss him later.

* * *

><p><em>as always please have a lovely day and you can talk to me here or on my tumblrs, lkomaeda and n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a! ily!<em>


End file.
